brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rea4dragon/Happy (very) late Halloween! 🥳
Happy Halloween everybody! I’m quite late but better late than never! Here’s a little setup just for fun. I made lots of costumes and the main character is my own and favourite, Candra. A little something that I saw in someone’s (guess whose) diary, hidden in a secret compartment in the ceiling- Oops, I said too much! Please don’t tell Candra for this. I’ll be safe if I didn’t destroy any spiderwebs... She likes spiders, just like Howl(from the book, Howl’s Moving Castle). And snakes... And wolves... And kobolds... And legends... And fantasy creatures... And whatnot. Anyway, the “little something”: Dear Diary, Today was an awesome day and we had so much fun because of Halloween. Yesterday, as I said on the page before, we decorated our house but my room didn’t look different, except for the bat garland because spiderwebs are a normal thing. Don’t say I’m messy, I just thought that they need a quiet place to live. They also have names. One is red and I call him Calcifer, like the character, the fire demon, from my favourite book, Howl’s Moving Castle. The other one just appeared in my room some time ago and had a little paper wrapped around it’s leg. It said “Septimus” so I named him that. He is quite strange, once his spiderweb looked like some portrait. I don’t know who it was, the person on the portrait had elf ears and a crown. Weeeird... Okay, back to the main theme: in the evening, we went Trick-or-treating around the neighbourhood. I even think I saw a pair of glowing red eyes but we ran away... Listen, Emma and Emily, Olivia, Mia, Andrea and Stephanie screamed, not me! Anyway, it was awesome and I had lots of fun (and candy, he he ;). I’m tired. See you soon! Keep my secrets sealed! Candra 1st of November, 2018. �� Gallery Of Halloween�� 37F4A13D-C7F4-414E-AC78-3FAD159B8BC8.jpeg|My masks 3F51AE6F-9601-43BC-9792-89C838C1A993.jpeg|A pirate, the Goblin King and an enchantress 05CE3BD5-5742-4593-B16A-0EBC5F489C11.jpeg|Grabby-grabby plant (non-official name, named by Candra) F23A8EA4-D9CE-4387-B04E-1FD7583B2058.jpeg|Poseidon, Athena and an Indian princess ECBB2AF1-0E1E-40D4-89CC-442B4097F770.jpeg|Photo took from a better position ACCE5982-FC9C-4308-9CB6-120F320EEFC0.jpeg|Candra, me (the girl with the bat mask, although my hair isn’t in a braid more often than it is) and Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, from Percy Jackson 2BE72D2A-76CF-42E6-BE7E-22AA85A6B16B.jpeg|Athena and a naiad C34241F5-C583-4A63-8908-F4CF890BAA33.jpeg|Athena (mostly) 25588888-31DB-4232-BE39-194D62096F1B.jpeg|Poseidon (mostly) D617DB78-EF20-470D-9D37-0C2429955843.jpeg|Catgirl and the Headless Walkman (not Horseman, he doesn’t have a horse) FC411466-879F-4B31-B9E4-C7B5689C6FF5.jpeg|Oh Suzanna, don’t you cry for me, I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee 140C1E3B-79CB-42DA-A034-16F0CB7E1A6C.jpeg|Candra (with Kai, who dressed up as a ninja xD, in the background) C510D9E4-13A6-412A-AA90-48AA97D34095.jpeg|Artemis 74988AE7-E25A-4A05-AA31-DD346614ED0D.jpeg|Indian princess, with Septimus 6377AA84-9F9A-4EE6-ADCE-FC3B7D2B83DA.jpeg|Me 36C435FA-8DC3-4FB8-AA61-C71C600F5AA0.jpeg|Thalia, daughter of Zeus 39706575-4F88-4AE2-B2BD-FE93FA072337.jpeg|Bat pen D1FC53D7-26DD-4CA3-861F-CB1496BC9C04.jpeg|Everything Halloween themed ����Starring: *Suzanna/Cowgirl = Emily Jones *Indian Princess = Azari *Thalia = Stephanie’s head, called Thalia from now on *Artemis = Rosalyn *Poseidon = Matthew *Athena = Olivia *Naiad = Emma *Goblin King = Cronan *Ninja = Kai *Witch = Candra *Catgirl = Veronica/Catwoman in original, in my world called Catgirl *Headless Walkman = Cho *Enchantress = Andrea *Pirate = Moana *Me = me, along with my Noctura-inspired mask That’s it! Thanks for watching! Thank you, good night! Happy late Halloween! Category:Blog posts